1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are designed to be rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be used as energy sources of devices, such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and/or uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (or secondary battery modules) in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected are used according to the types of external devices using the secondary batteries.